Saphira's world
by Grace-and-Ruby
Summary: Saphira kicking some ass and being awesome
1. Saphira's World: Saphira VS Thorn

The sun began to set, orange fading into a beautiful pink shade. The sun shown beautifully through the bright green leaves. Saphira's blue gaze scanned the area around her. Her nostrils flared as a peculiar scent lingered nearby. Eragon was out somewhere in Tronjheim, waiting for the king to be selected. She missed him deeply, she was worried so much about him. A hint of sadness splashed into her low, forlorn groan. She slowly lumbered toward whatever seemed to be interested in her nearby, emitting a low growl to warn it to keep off.

A red dragon bent his head down and looked up at Saphira with a challenging look in his red, menacing eyes. Saphira thought, **"Oh, it's you again... I thought I told you to back off, hatchling!"** she muttered in a bothered tone, her voice wavering as her mind still seemed to wade through the deep thoughts and memories of Eragon. Was he okay? She seemed to suddenly feel as if he was in danger at this moment. All she could do right now though was wait and see, no matter how hard it was. The red dragon spat back mentally, **"Oh shut up, you know who the weakling is here. You don't need to hand the title over to me just because I'm younger than you!"** harshly, not even waiting for her thoughts of what he had said before he took a skillful snap at the air. Saliva hit the female dragon's scales as he had done so. Saphira's broad face scrunched up into a disgusted expression as she challenged him further, pinning him down to the cold, hard Earth.

Thorn attacked in reply freezing Saphira in her steps as he wiggled out of her wrath. His long, flexible neck slithered toward the middle of Saphira's. He pulled his lips up and sunk his ivories deep into her neck with a wild expression spread across his youthful face. Blood splattered in the air, adding blots of dark red to Saphira's neck, and Thorn's lighter red scales. **"Missing your human? He'll never be as powerful as my Murtagh or even Galbatorix! Just give up already!"** he taunted, sensing the worry wandering around her soul. Saphira swallowed hard as the bite, and her thoughts, had caused her throat to tighten. "He already is. I will never give up, never ask me to, I won't. Get ready to meet your doom, hatchling!" her voice trailed off harshly as she whipped her tail powerfully and tackled him to the ground, this time Thorn not getting away.

The tumbled across the long expanse of the meadow, using her claws and teeth to spread pain throughout Thorn's body. She rolled off and extended her powerful fours upward into a dominant stance, looking down at him menacingly. She scanned his fast-maturing body with her beautiful sapphires before taking one last strong bite into his back. Thorn yelped in terror and scrambled away. He managed to elevate himself higher up in the sky and then flew off, not too high off the ground.

**"You stay there! Don't you dare come any closer to the Varden again because you'll have to go through me once more! Don't you even think about taunting us with your pathetic threats anymore! You stay back where you belong and wait for my dear rider and I to end your misery!"** Saphira shouted with such immense passion into his mind, and it was true. One day they would end these silly games and finally win what was rightfully their's. Victory.


	2. Saphira's World: Shrrrg!

Saphira was deep in the Beor Mountains, looking to hunt stronger prey. She was tired of killing easy prey, there was no challenge and it was rather boring, Why not have fun while regaining strength?. She was up for a challenge. She hoped she'd possibly find some Nagra, although she knew they were very difficult to find. Her beautiful blue scales turned ice cold in the freezing weather. Large snow-flakes flew through the air. The cool wind created a strange noise that rung throughout the northern wood. Saphira's teeth chattered as she took slow steps forward, cautious of her footing on these rough grounds. A surge of happiness jolted her into action as she spotted a creature. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, since the cold made it harder to catch scents but hopefully, it was a Nagra.

She flapped her colossal wings a few times to get ahead of the Nagra. She landed gracefully and reached a large paw toward the animal before stopping it in it's place and sinking her teeth into it's meaty torso. Suddenly, she heard howls off in the distance. A large pack of 11 Shrrrg were heading her way. They galloped with a powerful gait of a greyhound as they eyed what was in her mouth. They lowered their haunches to the ground as they circled her impatiently. Some released impatient barks and growls and some of the younger and weaker attempted to get at the Nagra, only to be forcefully punched away by her cold paw. She lifted her head up as the largest wolf entered the scene. The alpha looked to be larger than a lion. Her eyes flashed a darker shade, casting a worried glance down at them all. She wasn't sure who'd win this one. The Shrrrg may have been a lot smaller than her, but all of them together were almost as powerful as herself. Their large saliva and blood coated sabers could compete with hers.

**"Back off you mangy beasts, can't you see I'm busy? Even if you weaklings try to steal what is rightfully mine, you WILL die!"** she thought, wishing she could say that to them out loud, even if they couldn't understand her tongue. One of the braver but more sleek Shrrrg launched itself at Saphira's meal. Saphira whipped her tail and smashed the canine's body into a large nearby tree. She grinned vainly as she heard the crunch of it's skull. "Anybody else want to compete with my menacing wrath? Just give up already..." the words crept into her mind. Wanting badly to let them know how irritable she was out loud, she released a loud roar that seemed to echo for a long while throughout the expanse of the large forest.

The rest of the Shrrrg, feeling threatened, planned a very skillful attack. The weaker ones bit into her tail as the larger ones, mostly males, got at her middle or face. This plan seemed to work wonderfully as she blindly dropped the Nagra from her sharp chops. Saphira's long flexible neck slithered down toward one of the wolf-like creatures and she bit into it's neck. Blood colored the white blanket of snow, painting it with blots of scarlet-red shades. A high-pitched yelp came from the maw of the Shrrg in her jaws as she dropped it away from all of the rest. 2 were down... 9 more to go... The thought haunted her of how strong these animals could be when they all teamed up.

She wished she could fly but the winds were just too wild. Flying was one of the few abilities she had that these canines didn't. They were very fortunate that they lived in a cooler climate where the winds were usually this untamed. She stepped on a female Shrrg's small body and sunk her claws into her sides, watching blood seep out of her fine structure and another yelp pass through the air. The iron taste from the Shrrrg she had killed before this one still lingered on her tongue. She gauged the taste in her mouth, wanting it to last forever.

She killed off 5 more of the beasts with the same techniques she used with the first and second Shrrrg she had killed. Enjoying the feeling of using her long tail as a weapon. She had never used it all that much as a weapon before but right then she had decided that she should use it a lot more than she had before. She curled her tail upward in the air as she looked down, growling at the 5 canines left. She took a quick bite at one of them, ending it's life quickly, and then did the same to the others. But wait, there was one more, the alpha lumbered out of the trees. He had been hiding. The dragon smirked at the wolf-like creature's cowardly actions and when she reached forward with her tail to lash at it, it leaped away.

"**Fine. Leave. Your actions were very cowardly. The next time I see you trying to mess with me or anybody, I will hack you into pieces."** she thought with a harsh short roar escaping her throat. She watched the black canine run away into the large mounds of snow. She couldn't help but somewhat admire the Shrrg's strange battle strategy. Her eyes averted away from the canine and back to what she had been fighting for all this time. She licked her lips as saliva began to drip off of her ivories. She sat down and ripped the Nagra into pieces, it's blood and guts spilling around her. After she had finished eating, she couldn't help but think that it was well worth fighting for.


	3. Saphira's World: Abandon ship!

Saphira flew above the cold ocean. It was tedious exercise trying to keep from falling below. If she did happen to loose her strength, she would be sucked in by the monstrous waves and eventually die from getting too cold trying to find land. She was hovering over the middle of the largest ocean known to Alagaesia so far. The sky was gray and filling with clouds, coloring the liquid beneath a dull, lifeless gray also. She closed her eyes tightly as she powered through the storm. **"Katrina!"** she hollered desperately. The woman was in peril right now, she had been kidnapped by pirates. Eragon held tightly onto one of Saphira's spikes as he looked down below and yelled loudly, sweat rolling down his strong-broad face. Saphira powered forward as much as she could and then suddenly she spotted a large boat almost 2 times her size in length. She swooped downward and landed gracefully, clusters of pirates scurrying away before her landing.

Eragon slid down Saphira's side with ease as he held Brisingr cautiously as he eyed each of the pirates. The dark-haired dragon-rider chose one pirate in particular to ask. He pointed the keen tip of Brisingr to the center of his neck with a stern look in his eyes. A few moments passed as whispers spread around and Eragon stared deeply into the man's eyes. Finally, he growled, **"Where is she? Tell me now or die..."** stepping forward as he pressed the sword's tip deeper into the man's neck. The pirate swallowed hard as he choked, not knowing if he should follow his captain's orders or this dragon rider's. Eragon yelled out impatiently as he slashed at his neck. Blood stained his light-colored skin and his lips. He licked his lips savagely, the blood leaving a foreign taste on Eragon's tongue. He slashed once more very skillfully at his abdomen and the man was down.

A few brave pirates stepped up with daggers as they tried to injure the teenager. One weapon hit Eragon's shoulder and left a small irritating sting. He clenched his teeth tightly, keeping his cool for a moment before Saphira whipped her tail, knocking some of the men off the sturdy ship. **"Eragon! Please just sit upon my back, it's safer! You cannot fight in that condition!"** Saphira hollered into his mind, desperately wishing for him to listen. Eragon moved further into the large cluster of pirates, slashing and pointing his blade, killing many. A large, muscular pirate ran up to him and pinned him to the ground. Saphira elongated her neck toward the two and snapped at the pirate, some of his guts and blood flying in the air while the rest slid down Saphira's throat. Eragon got up and picked up Brisingr, he heaved a deep sigh before he screamed, **"Brisingr!"** loudly in agony and burned the rest of the men in his way, some of the others leaping off the boat in fear.

Eragon dashed down the steps in panic opening every door he could find only to see an empty cabin. He ran to the end of the long hall and saw an opening to another room below. He leaped down and saw Katrina tied up to a chair. Eragon quickly untied all of the ropes restraining her and then lifted her up, Katrina's pale, fragile build lying limply in his arms. Eragon climbed back up to the hall and ran quickly through it to get back up toward Saphira. He heaved a small sigh of relief when he finally reached the large, blue reptile and he noticed that the boat was sinking. **"Eragon, climb onto my back, quick, the ship is sinking!"** Eragon climbed onto the dragon's back with Katrina still in his arms. Within moments, the female leaped up into the air and flapped her wings as she flew.

When Eragon awoke, he was still in the air but he was above a forest. His stomach dropped as Saphira rushed downward. After her landing, he climbed off of her before he set Katrina down on the grass. The sun shone so beautifully through her amber wavy locks as a warm, comforting scent of cinnamon wafted through the air. He turned his focus back onto the woman as he watched her eyes slowly open. A smile began to creep onto his face as he said, **"Katrina, thank God you're alive, for a moment I thought I lost you"** in relief as he watched her slowly nod her head and look around. A few hours passed as they all settled down and ate when Katrina placed a delicate hand on her belly and calmly said, **"It's coming"** at that moment, Saphira looked over at Eragon in panic, searching his eyes for an answer of what they should do.


End file.
